


butterflies

by beaubcxton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring James, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Lily, for minors. dont read smut yet yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: James is a mother hen especially when it concerns Lily.or,in which they dont curse because of Harry and say Fudge.





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inakindofdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakindofdaydream/gifts).



> Shoutout to @tillyfromoz for commenting.

Lily was fudging sick.

Will you believe it? The absolute hilarity of the situation baffles her. It’s not enough that a terrorist is after her family and she’s scared beyond her wits. Nope, now she was going to be treated like a liability because of her cold.

If she was at the Evans household, she would have been brushed off with a spoonful of medicine in her mouth and a warning to take care before she bounced about in the rain. Sadly, and for the first time, she wished she wasn’t at the Potter’s household but rather at the Evans.

How she longed for her sister’s snarky remarks and her constant- and here, she casts a melancholic look at the fridge- unlimited access to ice cream.

It seemed like life was biting her in the ass. For here, she was safely tucked on the couch, a bunch of blankets surrounding her offering warmth and her wonderful crazy husband bustling around in the kitchen making her another cup of tea.

It’d be her fifth glass, if her memory proved true.

“James?”

He’s immediately at her side, weary lines etched on his forehead and hands gently holding hers.

Letting out an involuntary chuckle and immediately cringing as her throat stung with the vibration, she opened her eyes and took in James’s worried face. “I’m fine, jeez. Can I have ice cream?”

Her assurance doesn’t seem to have affected him for he seems to get more frenzied by the second. “You just said can.”

She rolls her eyes. “So?” 

“You’re supposed to use may.”

Her jaw drops open. “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Probably because of the terrible cold,” James mumbles, his attention already drifting far away and most definitely not on Lily’s need, her dire craving to have ice cream. She tugs at his hand and reminds him.

James lets out a chuckle and kisses her forehead. “Definitely not, sweetheart. You’ll catch an even bigger cold.”

Lily huffs and turns away, the residue of his laughter still ringing in her ears.

Hours past though it seems like days to Lily. James, occasionally touching her forehead and sighing is the only action and reality she’s aware of in the haze of restless sleep. Sometimes, he’ll murmur out an I love you and sometimes, he’d tuck the blankets around her, maintaining the cozy atmosphere.

He woke her up to have tea and medicine and her body protests at the motion of sitting up but she manages to it with a pained smile.

“Thanks.”

“Do you want another-“

“I’m fine, James.”

He was like a mother hen, shuffling around her and fluffing her pillows over and over again.

After she drinks the tea, she lets her body sags and rests her head on her pillow. He’d made the tea sweet and it’s funny how the gesture makes her heart swell. Sometimes, James would joke and ask her whether the reasons she asked him out was because of their shared infatuation with sugar. In a way, it kind of was but that was a story to be told another time.

“Lily?”

The lady in question hums in an answer.

“Open your eyes.”

She obeys and immediately lets out a shrill sound. Brown eyes- very close brown eyes- blink up at her. “Aren’t you going to have your medicine?”

“Later.” She protests but her treacherous body decides to cough. Before her husband decides to say anything, she moves against the couch and pats the place next to her. “Cuddle.”

Hesitation flickers in his doe-like eyes for a second before he consents. Happily, she snuggles into him, throwing the blanket over him and nuzzling his neck.

James flushes and nestles in her warmth, resting his arm around her waist. “Just for a little while.”

It’s really amazing that they still acted like teenagers when they were anything but. Five years into their marriage and one child in-or rather, out- and they still acted like the saps they were when they first started dating. A lot had changed since then. Lily had revised her branch of education and James had shrugged off the antics he pulled up in Hogwarts. In their small world, nothing had changed. They still burned with the same love and adoration they reserved only for the other.

And cocooned in the other’s arms, they allowed the warmth seeping in to comfort their bones and the silence lulled them into a deep sleep.

She’s awoken by a curse. Blinking in the haze, she suddenly feels the icy cold sting her chest as James untangles himself from her. She breaks out in a fit of coughs and pinches her forehead in pain.

“God, Lily.” James murmurs, checking her temperature. “Have your medicine.”

And its really at the height of how much she hates being sick, how ridiculous and stubborn she is when she says: “You’ll give me ice cream?”

He lets out a sigh. “Fudge, yes. Okay? Just have the bloody medicine.”

Petulantly, she does as she’s told and she takes the pills, swallowing a cup of water soon after and hissing when it caresses her throat.

Shaking it off, she stares at James. “Ice cream.”

In a single motion, he swoops down and kisses her, long and hard and she’s thrown back by the sudden passion. Against her will, really, she sighs happily. “This is better than ice cream.”

He immediately straightens and laughs. “Yeah? The James Flavor!”

She flops down again and groans. “Oh, shit.”

“It’d be the most famous flavor, right? Slogan being; Curing people since 18C. Wait, I wasn’t born then but who knows, I might have. Wait, that’s not the point. What is, really? How amazing I am? Padfoot is-“

James breaks off as he catches sight of his wife snoring softly. Her mouth is silently open and a line of drool trails it. He finds it beyond endearing and wonders how he got so lucky.

“Dada?”

The father turns and reflects the adoration in his gaze to his son. Putting a finger to his lip, he silently instructs Harry to keep silent. The boy nods wisely and pads over, stuffed toy in hand.

“Hey, buddy.”

“I got a nightmare.” And young Harry rubs his hand over his eyes as if to add fact to his statement.

“Wanna sleep with mummy and me?”

James doesn’t wait for the nod. Positioning himself on the edge of the couch, he keeps Harry between Lily and him and massages his son’s neck.

Kissing the child’s mop of hair, he murmurs out a soft, “Love you” before the family is claimed with dreams once more.


End file.
